liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Blond
Blond, as an adjective, usually refers to hair of a light color. As a noun referring to a person with light-colored hair, one uses "blond" for a male and "blonde" for a female, owing to the word having been borrowed from the French language. Origin and evolution Blond hair first made its appearance as a mutation in humans about 11,000 years ago. One possible explanation for the relatively high current incidence of the allele, after such a short period of time, is the sexual selection of women.Frost, Peter (2004-2005). "European hair and eye color: A case of frequency-dependent sexual selection?" In other words, there may be some truth to the adage popularized by the movie title Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. About 2% of the world's people are blond. They are more common in the United States, and in some parts of geographically northern Europe. An alternative, less glamorous explanation for the Evolutionary spread of blond/blonde genes in both sexes is that blond hair correlates with fair skin which in Northern European climates helps the body manufacture Vitamin D from Sunlight and reduces the risk of Rickets. Blonds are also more at risk from skin cancer so it's better to avoid too much sunlight and take vitamin supplements if needed. Dumb blond Although there is no evidence that blonds are actually less Intelligent, the well-known "dumb blond" stereotype may be due to their valuing education less. Is there any evidence that blonds value education less? However, studies do show that blonds tend to make others less intelligent since, by buying into the stereotype, conversations and activities are "dumbed down" when blonds are present."Blonde women make men less clever." The Telegraph. June 14, 2011. This negative stereotype of blonds is ironic since they are also perceived to be more desirable partners. Also consider that, since blonds tend to attract smarter and more successful mates, their offspring should be both blond and smart. One recent study found that blonde women are paid 7% more than those with any other hair color."Blondes paid more than other women." The Telegraph. June 15, 2011. The stereotype of lower intelligence has led to the proliferation of the "blond joke.""Blonde One-Liners." notboring.com In fact in Scandinavian countries where blonds of both sexes predominate levels of education are high, also Scandinavinaians run their nations in intelligent and well-educated ways. Still, blond women in areas where there are relatively few of them (may in some cases?) buy into the stereotype and focus on being beautiful rather than gifted and well educated. Bottle blond The perception that blonds have more fun is evidenced by the observation that blond is a very popular choice for hair dye. A person of any hair color can utilize peroxide or bleach to become a "bottle blond." Of course one then needs to worry about what to do with the roots when one's natural color begins to grow back in. Extinction Reports of the certain future demise of the blond allele, perhaps due to supplanting by bottle blonds, are greatly exaggerated. One popular hoax attributed to the World Health Organization reported that blonds would become extinct by the year 2202. In reality, in the absence of strong selective pressure and since blond genes are not an evolutionary disadvantage, ratios of blond alleles to others should remain constant."Will blondes become extinct?" How Stuff Works. Rickets can in Developed countries be prevented through vitamin supplements or through eating healthily and skin cancer can be reduced with sunscreen. Advocacy groups Blonds and their fans may join the International Association of Blondes."International Association of Blondes." 2008. On May 31, International Blonde Day is celebrated with parades and beauty contests. "Superiority" Some people used to consider blond hair, especially in combination with Blue eyes as superior, which was completely made out of blue. They lived predominantly in Pre-war Germany and Austria. The first country they attacked, Poland, had more blondes percentage-wise than their own countries. These people were called Nazis and their leader, Hitler was dark-haired. Their policies did not work, most of them were killed in a war they started and they left themselves and their countries in long term disgrace from the international public, especially after the Holocaust was revealed. After the war, even today, there are people called Neo-Nazis, ascribing blond hair alleged "superiority". Footnotes Category:Science Category:Color Category:People